hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Zane
"Showing concern for a warrior's life on the battlefield is an insult to that warrior."- Zane's personal sentiment Zane is the lieutenant of Squad 3. Appearance: Zane has blue eyes and short brown hair. He wears a standard Lieutenant outfit, though he usually includes some sort of cape, usually expensive glasses, or a white headband when he is saving up to purchase some new glasses. Despite being of appropriate rank, Zane does not wear his Division's lieutenant badge. While out of uniform, Zane often wears a white kimono-like type of night clothing, with pink floral patterns on it, and a dark grey sash tied around his waist. It has also been said "that the women within his Division do not mind that he usually walks around in his night clothing". He also wears long dark straps on each wrist with bandages over his arms. Personality: Zane is quite dynamic. His personality varies from smug and cocky to disquieted and depressed after a major defeat, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual threat. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Zane is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. Zane is determined to surpass his Captain, Gin, and it's this determination that drives Zane to grow stronger. Zane likes taiyaki (a popular fish-shaped pancake usually filled with sweet bean paste), and has a dislike for spicy food. Zabimaru: Zabimaru's sealed form resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design, and a red handle and sheath. Shikai: Zabimaru's Shikai command is "Roar". In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back. Zabimaru's segments can grow in number almost without limit. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, however, it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Zane's swordsmanship. Zabimaru's guard and handle remain the same in its Shikai release. While Zabimaru can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, Zane has a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Zabimaru back together for recovery - leaving him fairly vulnerable. To make up for this, Zane usually relies on his speed to evade attacks as he retrieves Zabimaru's segments. Zane's Shikai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. While it can withstand dangerously prolonged combat, it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that are conducted by either the enemy or by Zane himself. Because of these many drawbacks, Zane states that out of all the Zanpakutō wielded by the lieutenants, Zabimaru is the most difficult to master. Zabimaru has a rarely used special technique in which Zanei can use his amber power to levitate the disconnected or broken segments of Zabimaru into the air, allowing him to execute a one-shot omni-directional attack, however, Zane states that this is damaging to Zabimaru and leaves him defenseless. Bankai: Sōō Zabimaru: The true form of Zane's Bankai takes on a more compact form that is predominately worn. On his right wrist, he gains a gauntlet resembling the top portion of a snake’s skull, with a cowl of red fur surrounding its base. A long, bony tail composed of vertebra-like structures protrudes from the back of the skull, and trails behind him. At will, Zane can extend a large blade from the snake’s mouth. He also gains a large cowl of light fur that hangs down from his left shoulder. Additionally, he gains a pair of pauldrons that form an armored collar, as well as additional vertebral cords that hang down from his waist. Hihiō: The cowl portion of the Bankai transforms into a large, skeletal arm that follows the movements of Zane's own left arm. Its hand possesses considerable power, having enough strength to crush bones. Orochiō: The blade portion of the Bankai changes into a larger, serrated form. Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō: Upon impaling the enemy with his blade, Zane clenches his fist, forming a jaw of Amber energy behind him. These jaws then close down on the enemy, forming the visage of a large, serpentine skull, crushing them with its fangs. Simultaneously, Zane fires a blast of Amber energy through the enemy. The attack is powerful enough to reduce its target to ashes. Gallery: Zane3.jpg|Zane in the Royal Palace of Gallifrey Zane2.jpg|Zane in his study Category:Division-Lieutenant Category:Gallifreyians Category:Court Guard Squad Lieutenant